edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy: The Case of the Ruby Mirror
'''Ed Edd n Eddy: The Case of the Ruby Mirror '''is a fan movie revolving around the Eds, who are having a vacation in Eddy's cottage, which has a cursed mirror. Plot (I made it detailed :3) It begins with the Eds building their new scam, Eds' Playhouse. Edd is building the house itself, Eddy is getting decorations and is designing a banner, and Ed is getting paint. On the way back, Ed sees a mysterious woman with a black kimono. In a daze, he returns to Eddy, who askes him why he took so long. Ed tells what happened, referring to the woman as a "lady in black." Eddy refuses to believe Ed and demands him to "Shut up and start painting." Ed does so, minus the shut-up part. Eddy then is called by his parents "to come inside for a minute." Eddy goes in and comes out running and cheering. Edd askes why and Eddy replies with: "MY PARENTS AND I ARE GOING TO THE COTTAGE AND I GET TO BRING YOU GUYS! Don't worry, your parents said yes." Edd faints in happiness and Ed cheers, but then becomes unsure why he is cheering. Edd and Ed are seen coming out of their houses with suitcases. Eddy puts them in the car and then they get in the car. The road trip is boring for a while and then when they arrive, the sky turns black and the wind begins to act up, much to Eddy's confusion, Ed's excitement, and Edd's fear. When they arrive at the cottage, Eddy's mother tells them to "unpack in their room and go outside and play." Eddy leads the other Eds into the room and of course unpacks. Since his suitcase has lots of clothes and stuff in it, his suitcase explodes. After unpacking, the Eds go outside, where Ed, again, sees the "lady in black" and proceeds to follow her. Eddy and Edd, unsure what to do, decide to make a scam to scam some "foreign beach suckers." Edd notices that Ed is gone and tells Eddy, who thinks that Ed is "just hiding." Edd insists that Eddy goes to find him and even convinces him that Ed is important. We see Ed who is in the woods, calling for the lady in black. The lady notices him and smiles evilly before running away. Ed proceeds to chase her, but is stopped by Edd. All of a sudden, something is thrown at Ed, it hits him and Eddy askes if it was "that boomerang from that episode where Lumpy was actually smart." Edd picks it up and tells Eddy what it is (a mirror). Ed looks in the mirror and words, written in black, state "Casa Is Watching You Three." Ed screams and throws the mirror down. The Eds run away in fear and enter the cottage. Eddy's father offers to take the Eds boating. The Eds go on the boat where the dock is struck by lightning, causing the Eds and Eddy's father to be stuck on the boat. The mirror from the forest comes out of nowhere and makes the boat float up into the air, thus saving the Eds and Eddy's father from being in danger of being stuck. When the Eds find out it was the mirror that saved them, they decide to call it a night. The next morning, the Eds wake up to find the mirror in their room. The mirror says in black writing "Time's Up." The Eds try to run out of the room, but the door slams and causes the Eds to be locked in the room with the mirror. A monster comes out of the mirror and kidnaps Edd, despite Ed and Eddy's attempts to save him. Before Ed and Eddy can go inside the mirror to get Edd, the mirror breaks into pieces. It says in one piece of broken glass in black writing "I warned you.", much to Ed's dismay and sadness and Eddy's confusion. Eddy's mother knocks and Eddy tells Ed to "go hide", much to Ed's confusion. Eddy hides Ed and then he talks to his mom who wonder where Edd and Ed are. He explains that they are playing "hide-and-seek." When Eddy's mother leaves, Ed and Eddy are sent into the mirror as well. Unconcious, Ed and Eddy wake up and look around. They then notice Edd who is clutched in the arms of a gray eyed demon (Casa). Casa tries to grab Ed and Eddy, who avoid the grab and ask who she is. Casa knocks Ed and Eddy unconcious and sends them into her past, where she is being tried for being a witch. The Eds return to the present and demand to Casa to let Edd go. She does so, but when Edd is put down, he falls to the ground seeming dead. Ed becomes sad and decides to "avenge his dear friend." Ed and Eddy attack Casa, but are then grabbed by her. Suki, the "lady in black" returns and defeats the enemy, making references from various movies. The Eds are back in Eddy's cottage (Edd is alive), who don't remember anything. They leave the room and notice the mirror which is now a normal, wooden mirror. Suki is in the room as a ghost and then reveals to Ed that she is the aunt of Ed before vanishing. Characters '''Ed: '''Ed is the main protagonist of this story. Ed is also, surprisingly, the nephew of Suki Wantanabe, the "lady in black" Ed encountered when getting paint for the scam. '''Edd: '''Edd is the main deurtagonist of the story. He is skeptical about the ruby mirror and is unsure why the mirror is cursed. He disappears into the mirror by getting sucked into it, making the mirror more suspicious to Ed and Eddy. '''Eddy: '''Eddy is the the main tritagonist of the story. He, along with Ed and Edd, go to his family's cottage. He is also the descendant of the owner of the cursed mirror, who was the previous owner of the cottage. '''Suki Wantanabe: '''Known as the "Lady-In-Black" for her black kimono. Suki, surprisingly, is Ed's aunt (not the aunt that's mentioned in Mission Ed-Possible." She is seen throughout the story and saves the Eds at one point. '''Casa: '''The main antagonist. She is Eddy's ancestor who owned the mirror and Eddy's cottage. She was hated by many people and was accused of being a witch. Quotes '''Ed: '''I'M COMING, LADY IN BLACK! For I am brave and shall follow you. '''Edd: '''Ed! Don't! Please! You'll get lost! (something flies through the air and it hits Ed) '''Ed: '''Ow. '''Eddy: (snorts) '''What's THAT?! Is that the boomerang that turned Lumpy all smart, you extremely terrifying to me, and I became all...mommy-like?